Liancourt
]] Liancourt is a commune in the Saint-Marc Arrondissement, in the Artibonite department of Haiti. About Liancourt is near the center of Haiti, about a 2 hour and 30 minute drive north from Port-au-Prince. It's one of the rarest sites in Haiti, where they grow rice. Liancourt is also highly famous for Vodun. The local population is estimated to be over 36,000 people with an average family size of 6 members. History Liancourt was originally a district and communal section. Having split from the town of Verrettes, it was granted municipal status by a presidential decree on July 22, 2015. Geography Liancourt is located at 19.1239° N, 72.5353° W. According to the IHSI, this commune has a total land area of 33.93 square kilometers (13.1 square miles), of which 31.98 km² (94%) is suburban and 1.95 km² (6%) is urban. Liancourt is the fourth smallest commune by land area in the Republic. It is bordered on the north by the town of Petite Rivière de l'Artibonite, on the east by the town of Verrettes, and on the southwest by the city of Saint-Marc. Set in the countryside of Haiti, Liancourt presents as a level site on the fringe of more populous towns and cities. It sits in the Artibonite region of Haiti. Route Departmentale 11 passes through the town. Neighboring sections ]] Localities Economy The main economic activities in Liancourt are commerce and fishing. Farming is also popular. Corn, beans, milo, rice, and vegetables are the biggest crops grown in the area. Migration In the past, those who grew up in Liancourt left its sleepy country life for the faster paced cities where jobs were to be found in more abundance and variety than what is offered in their village. However, since the 2010 earthquake, which destroyed the homes, work places and livelihoods of many, scores have flooded back to Liancourt from places like Port-au-Prince to try to find a new place in the world. When they come back, having made new ties in another part of Haiti, most must rely on the kindness of friends and family members to offer them living space. An added block to their comfort in going back home is the continued lack of opportunity within the small community. Mainly a settlement that relies on agriculture for their livelihood, the residents are further plagued by a severe lack of water to grow food as well as a threat from the subsidized food that is being imported from the United States. Infrastructure One ray of light for the residents in Liancourt is the creation of a small garden for the community, and a well at the depth of 50 feet along with a water reservoir to ensure water will always be available for sustaining the garden. Recently, Haiti's bicolor day was set to culminate with an environmental education workshop held in Liancourt. The town's primary NGO, Star of Hope supports a school of over 300 kids, in nine grades. Star of Hope started work in Liancourt in 1993 and works through a cooperation program with Mission Evangelique Melshisedeck to provide funding for school projects, water projects, and food distribution. In addition, school fees are also offset by donor contributions. 93487307.jpg|View along the river fancy-satellite-location-map-of-liancourt.jpg|Fancy satellite location of Liancourt, Haiti 93487336.jpg|Liancourt, Haiti LIANCOURTBENMARKET2.jpg|Ben Market, Liancourt, Haiti hqdefaultt.jpg|Grand Rue, Liancourt, Haiti 93487282.jpg|View of the valley Sz.jpg|Liancourt Yong Lady TRIOMPHEVICTORY1.jpg|Liancourt sports ruurc.jpg|Local talent Stock-photo-welcome-to-liancourt-haiti-stamp-sign-text-logo-red-550710226.jpg|Welcome sign ---- Saint-Marc Arrondissement: Saint-Marc, La Chapelle, Verrettes, Montrouis, Liancourt Category:Saint-Marc Arrondissement Category:Artibonite